


Сказка с хорошим концом

by Ri_Na



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер POI и сказки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка с хорошим концом

— Папа, а расскажи, как вы познакомились? — дочка подпрыгнула на кровати от нетерпения и посмотрела на Гарольда. 

— Лили, я тебе об этом уже рассказывал. Давай лучше я почитаю тебе сказку, — предложил Финч. 

— Не хочу сказку! — запротестовала Лили и для подтверждения своих слов взлетела над кроватью на тридцать сантиметров

— Хорошо, — покладисто сказала Гарольд, любуясь, как трепещут светло-розовые, с переливами крылышки дочери. — Только ложись в кровать. 

Лили тотчас улеглась и даже укрылась одеялом. 

— Когда-то твой папа был наследником короля. Его называли Прекрасным Принцем. 

— Он был еще красивее, чем сейчас? — шепотом спросила дочка. 

— Ну, может быть совсем чуть-чуть, — улыбнулся Гарольд. — Когда он только родился, Король пригласил во дворец фей и попросил их наколдовать его сыну прекрасное будущее. Феи были очень польщены этой просьбой наворожили сыну Короля все самое прекрасное и хорошее. Принц вырос самым здоровым ребенком в Королевстве, он никогда не болел, быстро и с удовольствием учился, интересовался военным делом. Старый Король нарадоваться не мог на наследника. Но вот Принц вырос, и Король с Королевой задумались о том, чтобы пора ему жениться. 

— Зачем? — спросила Лили. — Разве он не мог остаться дома и заниматься тем, что ему нравилось?

— В королевских семьях так не положено, — ответил Финч. — Принцы и Принцессы должны жениться или выходить замуж друг за друга. Для укрепления династических связей. 

— Каких связей? — переспросила дочка. 

— Династических, — улыбнулся Гарольд. — Когда ты подрастешь, я расскажу тебе, что это такое. Как раз в это время в соседнем Королевстве решили устроить бал в честь Дня Рождения Принцессы Айрис. И созвали в гости всех соседей, в том числе и твоего папу — Принца Джона. Только старый Король знал, что на этом балу должно сбыться одно из пророчеств, которое наколдовала фея в детстве Джону: они встретятся с Принцессой Айрис и полюбят друг друга, крепко и на всю жизнь. 

— «Но сначала принц Джон должен потерять свой башмак, а принцесса Арийс его найти и вернуть», — поставила условие фея. Кто знает, почему именно такое условие, но Король постеснялся спросить тогда. И вот принц Джон собирался на бал, а Король переживал: вдруг пророчество не сбудется, что тогда? Вдруг его сын никогда не сможет встретить любимую после этого? Вдруг это треклятый башмак не потеряется в нужный момент, или Принцесса Айрис не сможет его найти? А вдруг его найти кто-то из охраны дворца, и что будет тогда? День и ночь изводил себя Король вопросами, и решил снова попросить помощи у фей, чтобы те приглядели за его сыном и пророчество сбылось. К сожалению, те феи уже отошли от дел, но Королю посоветовали обратиться ко мне: Главному Волшебнику, следящему за всеми феями-крестными. Я направил фею-крестную Рут наблюдать за Джоном и следить за тем, чтобы пророчество сбылось. Но, к сожалению, Рут не очень доверяла предсказаниям фей, сделанных давным-давно. По ее мнению, феи использовали сомнительные способы для предсказаний, вроде положения звезд на небе или рисунку кофейной гуще в чашке. Чем дольше она наблюдала за принцем Джоном, тем сильнее понимала, что светская жизнь и балы ему не нравятся. А к принцессе Айрис он испытывает простую симпатию, которая вряд ли перерастет в жгучую любовь, даже если он потеряет не только башмак, но и фрак в придачу. Поэтому она немного поколдовала и свела его с храброй стражницей Картер, которая во время бала охраняла один из входов во дворец. Какой-то хитрый воришка сумел проникнуть на территорию дворца и ограбить карету знатного вельможи. Конечно, Картер пустилась в погоню, а Джон следом за ней, чтобы помочь. Вместе они поймали воришку, отвели его в кутузку, забрали краденное и отправились к дворцу, чтобы вернуть хозяину его вещи. Фея-крестная Рут была довольна: прогулка ночью по пустому городу вместе со стражницей Картер была куда больше по душе принцу Джону, чем бал. И симпатия между ними становилась все сильнее, но тут уже вмешался я, так как, в отличие от Рут, помнил про обещание, данное Королю. 

— Так вы и познакомились? — с восхищение в голосе спросила Лили. 

— Да. Мне пришлось на время погрузить стражницу Картер в сон и появится перед принцем Джоном. 

— Папа удивился? 

— Немного. Я рассказал ему про пророчество. Сказал, что ему надо как можно быстрее вернуться во дворец, так как ночь почти на исходе. Я пообещал, что позабочусь о Картер, но ее воспоминания о принце Джоне придется убрать. Принц Джон расстроился, но был готов покориться судьбе. Он только попросил меня об одной услуге: познакомить его с той феей, которая наворожила ему такое будущее. Я не смог ему отказать. Старая фея была приятно удивлена визитом принца Джона. Я могу только догадываться, о чем они говорили, но когда принц Джон вышел из дома старой феи, он был очень счастливым. «Она сказала мне, что пророчеству не обязательно сбываться, — обратился он ко мне. — Что даже если я не потеряю сейчас башмак, а принцесса Айрис его не найдет, это не сделает мое будущее несчастливым». «Но старый Король, — возразил я. — Он надеется…». «Я сам поговорю с отцом, — перебил меня принц Джон. — А теперь, может быть, ты покажешь мне вашу Волшебную страну, раз уж я оказался здесь?»

— А потом вы поженились? — сонно спросила дочка. 

— Это было гораздо позже, — улыбнулся Гарольд. — Сначала мы просто гуляли с твоим папой — ему очень нравились Волшебная страна и создания, населяющие ее. А мне было приятно общаться с ним и рассказывать о волшебстве. Старый Король постепенно смирился с тем, что его сын не заключил такой удачный династический брак. А потом, через некоторое время, принц Джон сделал мне предложение. И мы поженились. Это бы первый союз между представителями мира людей и Волшебной страны.

— А ты расскажешь, как я родилась? — Лили зевнула и повернулась на бок. 

— В следующий раз, — Гарольд поцеловал дочку в лоб, сделал быстрый жест рукой, и свет в комнате погас. Он тихонько вышел и прикрыл дверь. 

Гарольд быстро прошел в свой кабинет, где стояло большое волшебное зеркало. Несколько движений кистью руки вдоль блестящей поверхности, и вот зеркальная гладь пошла рябью, и вместо своего отражения Финч увидел Джона. Тот шел по лесу, прислушиваясь и сверяясь с картой, которую он держал в руках. Зеркало передавало только картинку, и Гарольд снова пожалел, что не может сейчас поговорить с Джоном. Но ничего, если они все верно продумали, то в этот раз принц Джон сможет найти плохую волшебную прялку и сломать ее, пока она не затянула своими нитями весь лес. 

А потом он вернется обратно к нему и дочери, и они будут очень счастливы. Как в сказках с хорошим концом.


End file.
